Por voluntad de Jashin
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: AU/ "Mantuviste tu palabra" susurra Hidan... "Y tú la tuya…" responde Hinata bajando su mirada resignada "...por ello es que vine; para ser la "perra" que acordamos aquel día"
1. Por voluntad de Jashin I

**Aclaratorias**

Narración

— Dialogos —

OoC. Dejo esto aquí más por una obligación que porque realmente la requiera, después de todo, se trata de Hidan...así que en ningún sentido posible su pareja puede ser O terminar cuerda; y estamos hablando de Hinata...así que el OoC tiendo a justificarlo cuando me toca trabajar como pareja de alguien a Hidan

_((pensamientos))_

Sexo explicito

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

**Quiero aclarar esto de una vez, en lugar de en el fondo; este fic es un pequeño intercambio de fics de Hidan/Hinata entre una amiga y mi persona, todo esto comenzó con un review suyo,el cual cito "...me hubiese gustado mucho más si en vez de Sakura, fuera Hinata xD me encantaría leer un lemon de HidaHina (?) puro sexo..."**

**Por voluntad de Jashin.**

**CAPITULO I**

—¿Cumplirás tu palabra?— le preguntó con una sonrisa perturbadora, deleitándose de aquellos hermosos ojos aperlados.

—Si rescatas a mi hermana…— guardó silencio por un instante, sabiendo muy bien que aquel hombre era peligroso; pero era lo que necesitaba —…lo haré— con aquella afirmación, su compañero le sonríe, y tal cual asaltante, la sujeta por la mejilla izquierda para robarle un poco de los exquisitos jugos de su boca antes de marcharse a realizar su trabajo.

Hinata Hyuuga, de diecisiete años de edad, y Hanabi Hyuuga, de catorce años de edad; hermanas y herederas de una de las familias más poderosas de Japón. Hace una semana, la hija mejor, Hanabi había sido secuestrada; por más que la policía intentaba, no daba con pista alguna de ella.

Hinata, desesperaba, sin noticias de su hermana, y el encierro que su padre le había impuesto por su seguridad, empieza a desesperar, tenía que hacer algo; no podía quedarse en su habitación mientras quien sabe por lo que pasaba su hermana. Tomo la tonta idea de escaparse de su casa y tratar de encontrarla por si sola; siendo lo que encontró mucho peor.

Caminando por las calles de Tokio, es jalada por un extraño a un callejón, acorralada contra la pared; lo primero que ve no es al extraño como tal, sino un amuleto de metal, el cual era un circulo con un triángulo dentro; el extraño tenia cabellos plateados, piel bronceada y ojos marrones, joven, cuando mucho unos veinticinco años —mi Dios Jashin me ha guiado hacia ti el día de hoy— removiendo el medallón de frente el rostro de Hinata añade con una sonrisa —tienes un problema del cual yo puedo hacerme cargo, ¡habla!— comandó.

Ciertamente, era extraña la situación, pero por extraño que pareciera, Hinata no sentía miedo de aquel hombre, o no del todo, si realmente quisiera hacerle daño, ya lo hubiera hecho, ya que sin importar como lo viera, aquella persona tenia marcado "peligro" en todo su ser. Además, que tenía que perder, si se tratase de un loco, se calmaría tan pronto le contara su situación; si realmente era capaz de encontrar a Hanabi, la habría salvado.

Hinata habló, él puso su precio…uno inverosímil para Hinata…Sin embargo, era pequeño y fácil de pagar si con ello lograba salvar a Hanabi; acordaron las condiciones; fue advertida y desapareció de la misma manera en la que llegó.

Dos días después, una noticia espantosa resonó en todo Tokio y sus cercanías, un grupo Yakuza había sido masacrado, no se tenía conocimiento de sobreviviente alguno; las escenas de la casa Yakuza no fueron mostradas, solo se mostró un símbolo, uno que Hinata había visto anteriormente: un círculo con un triángulo en su interior. Según los reportes, estaba marcado en toda la casa con la sangre de los Yakuzas.

En medio de aquella turba noticia, existía un rayo de luz, la segunda hija Hyuuga fue encontrada, con signos de abusos en su cuerpo, pero salva; un reportero la alcanzo y ella acepto dar una declaración.

—...Solo escuche la risa de un hombre gritando "¡Jashin, todos ustedes son ofrendas al gran Jashin!"— "Jashin" fueron las palabras pronunciadas por su Imooto, un escalofrió estremeció a Hinata.

—Si ese hombre fue capaz hacerle eso a toda una banda Yakuza…¿que sería capaz de hacernos si no cumplo con mi palabra?— musito horrorizada Hinata tras recordar la advertencia que le dio aquel día; "me asegurare de que todo Japón se entere del destino de esos hombres; y ten por seguro que si no cumples; toda tu familia pagara por tu engaño al gran dios Jashin"; Hinata tragó grueso y se abrazó, no tenia de otra más que cumplir lo que él había pedido o de lo contrario, toda su familia peligraría, aunque ya de por si su propia vida lo hacía.

Acordaron verse tres meses después del incidente; fue idea de Hinata este tiempo ya que necesitaría que las cosas se calmaran en su casa para poder moverse tranquilamente por si sola. Vestía un chaqueta con capucha cerrada hasta el cuello de mangas color crema y cuerpo color lavanda, pantalones de color azul marino y sandalias de tacón bajo de color negro. Era de noche, se detuvo frente al hotel que él le había indicado, respiró profundo, se armó de fuerzas y entró a buscar a la persona que le debía la vida de su hermana.

Su habitación se encontraba hasta el último piso, tocó tres veces tal cual se indicó, la puerta se desbloqueó y aquel hombre le ordeno entrar; tragó grueso, empujo la puerta y lo encontró a él ahí parado, esperándola de brazos cruzados sonriéndole; nada más vestía una chaqueta negra y pantalones del mismo color.

Hinata entra y cierra la puerta detrás de ella, respira profundo y baja la mirada, deteniéndose en seco en toda la entrada. Hidan empuja a Hinata contra la puerta, la fuerza a mirarlo para unir sus labios con los de la Hyuuga, saboreando aquella cavidad que tanto había anhelado.

—Mantuviste tu palabra— susurra Hidan rompiendo el beso, entregándole una sonrisa enfermiza a Hinata.

—Y tú la tuya…— responde Hinata bajando su mirada resignada —salvaste a mi hermana, por ello es que vine; para ser la "perra" que acordamos aquel día.

Las palabras de Hinata electrifican cada fibra de Hidan, quien estaba dispuesto a dar rienda suelta a su ser cuando es sorprendido por Hinata. Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, siente las manos de Hinata posarse sobre sus pectorales, recoge un poco sus dedos, posando sus uñas sobre la piel desnuda de Hidan, lentamente las sube hasta llegar al cuello, seguidamente pasando a las mejillas, sujetándolo gentilmente une sus labios con los de Hidan.

Hidan estaba petrificado, confundido, esperaba que la mujer frente a él opusiera más resistencia, pero no, estaba más que dispuesta a entregársele tal cual habían acordado, sin mencionar que Hinata estaba tomando el liderazgo de aquel momento, el gentil y calmado movimiento de la lengua de Hinata dentro de su cavidad le permitía saborear los exquisitos jugos que le entregaba. Aquello era toxico, más que cualquier droga o licor con el que se hubiera emborrachado alguna vez, quizás…era demasiado toxico; no negaba que lo disfrutaba, pero era demasiado gentil para su gusto, sin mencionar que no pensaba dejar…o por lo menos no por ahora; que "su perra" tomara el control.

Sujetando firmemente a Hinata por el cuello, la separa con fuerza, azotando la cabeza de la chica contra la puerta, soltando un quejido de dolor por el golpe; cuando la ojiperla abre sus orbes, encuentra a Hidan nervioso y jadeando, se podría decir que un poco atemorizado, cosa que desconcierta a la Hyuuga.

Hidan respira profundo y recupera su compostura, marcándose de nuevo su sonrisa enfermiza —de rodillas— comanda entusiasmado al tiempo que suelta Hinata; la peliazul suspira y obedece sin reprochar, colocándose de rodillas, en esa posición solo pudo imaginarse en una sola posible acción, se mentalizaba para ejecutarla; pero los planes de Hidan resultaron ser otros.

Hidan flexiona un poco sus rodillas para alcanzar el cabello de Hinata, lo recoge y sin mediar nada, los jala con fuerza y a ella con él; tomada por sorpresa a la peliazul, Hinata reacciona como era de esperarse, se lleva sus manos a la cabeza y pierde el balance, girándose y cayendo sentada.

—¿¡Que haces!?— reprocha Hidan molesto, soltando a Hinata, quien le entrega una mirada adolorida, intenta replicar cuando recibe una bofetada en la mejilla derecha —¿Acaso no eres mi perra?— pregunta Hidan molesto mientras la peliazul intente calmar un poco del dolor en su mejilla —entonces, camina como una.

Ahora entendía a lo que se refería, Hidan nuevamente sujeta la larga cabellera de Hinata y la jala, solo que esta vez, la peliazul obedece a la petición de su cruel anfitrión, colocándose en cuatro y gateando a su lado mientras este la escolta por la habitación hasta llegar a un lado de la cama, donde la suelta, sentándose en la cama frente a ella; cayendo en cuenta del juego de Hidan, Hinata prefiere quedarse en esa posición a arriesgarse a recibir otro golpe por parte del pelo plateado.

—No me gustan las perras finas…— ordena Hidan con una sonrisa mientras se deshace de su chaqueta. Hinata suspira, por lo menos agradece que le permita cuidar de su ropa.

Colocándose de frente a Hidan, Hinata cierra sus ojos, sin realizar ningún tipo de insinuación ni nada, abre el cierre de su chaqueta, revelando una franela blanca que se ajusta a su cuerpo, mostrando sus enormes senos, cosa que Hidan no había visto anteriormente durante su primer encuentro debido a la costumbre de la chica de llevar ropa holgada que oculta su voluptuosa figura.

El solo hecho de que Hinata abriera su chaqueta, revelando su cuerpo fue suficiente para electrificar por segunda vez todo Hidan, ni en aquel entonces, ni hace un instante, Hinata había unido su pecho con el de Hidan, este no tenía el más mínimo conocimiento de aquel cuerpo envidiable por cualquier mujer.

El bello abdomen que revela al removerse la camisa, un sostén blanco de tela bordado que mostraba un hermoso rosado en sus pezones, las delineadas y largas piernas y hermosos pies, todo con aquel pálido color de piel. Hidan hacia lo imposible para contenerse y no lanzarse a devorar a esa mujer en ese instante. Sin embargo, más importante, algo que su ojo percibió cuando Hinata se remueve su ropa interior, un hermoso color rosado en su entrada, exquisito y jugoso rosado de virginidad, tal cual ella se lo había dicho.

Por un momento, se quedaron en silencio, Hinata de rodillas, apretando fuertemente sus piernas, con su mano derecha tapando su bello púbico y con su brazo izquierdo cubriendo sus pezones, mientras que Hidan se quedó sentado, con su mirada perdida, observando a Hinata, con sus piernas abiertas, a la espera de la peliazul con un palpitante bulto asomándose debajo de sus pantalones.

Ahora desnuda, Hinata no tenía forma de salir, podría tratar de formar un alboroto, pero ella tenía una MUY buena idea de lo que era este hombre capaz, incluso contra hombres armados; ya que según las noticias, la mayoría de las muertes en aquella masacre fueron a causa de un arma cortante, no por disparos. El camino más seguro que ve para salir de esto, era seguirle el juego, complacerlo, y terminar lo más pronto posible aquello, por esta simple razón decide tomar la iniciativa.

Las vividas fantasías de Hidan parecían no tener fin, incluso teniendo a Hinata frente a suyo, siendo capaz de hacer esas fantasías una realidad en ese mismo instante, todo su cerebro estaba tan sobrecargado por lo vivaz de sus fantasías que se requirió de un estimulo excesivamente fuerte para regresarlo a la realidad, cosa que Hinata le entrega. Un exquisito calor y humedad hace que el paralizado Hidan regrese en sí, solo para encontrarse sin sus pantalones ni boxer, con su enorme pene introducido en la boca de la peliazul.

La respiración de Hidan era agitada, y su corazón latía a mil, sus fuerzas la flaqueaban y su sed de sangre lentamente se desvanecía, no era lo que tenía planeado. Esperaba que la chica se resistiera; quería humillarla por cuanto le fuera posible, cogérsela, hacerla llorar; pero no era posible, no a ella; quien estaba dispuesta a humillarse por sí sola con tal de hacer valer su palabra; de por sí, era sorprendente que ella se hubiera aparecido. No era primera vez que hacia algo de ese índole, que su Dios lo guiaba a una víctima con problemas, la cual le daba una matanza, pero terminaba por traicionarlo y darle la excusa que buscaba para una nueva matanza y hacer valer sus creencias y servir a su Dios.

—_((¿huh?))_— se detiene Hinata extrañada al sentir la derecha de Hidan sobre su nuca y la izquierda en su mandíbula, lo extraño de esto es que no había presión o fuerza alguna, escoltada por su anfitrión la levanta hasta tener al alcance sus rosados y carnosos labios los cuales Hidan reclama. De inmediato, Hinata se da cuenta de algo extraño, el beso era por mucho distinto a las primeras experiencias que había tenido con este hombre, era…gentil.

Pasando sus brazos por debajo de los de Hinata, la sujeta con fuerza, levantándose y con él a ella, gira y la arroja sobre la cama en la que se encontraba; los ojos de Hinata se posan sobre su Hidan quien la miraba con una extraña mezcla de cariño y lujuria. Tan pronto siente la rodilla de este sobre la cama, la Hyuuga abre sus piernas de manera instintiva, estaba tanto aterrada como sorprendida por ese acto reflejo, más aun, su corazón se desbocaba, y desconocía la razón de ello.

Una sonrisa complaciente se dibuja en Hidan, quien acepta la invitación de Hinata, coloca su cabeza entre las piernas de está, llevando sus labios a la carnosa y exquisita entrada, abriendo su boca de lleno, posándola sobre el clítoris, succionándolo con su boca y saboreándolo con su lengua. Hinata no pudó contenerse y termina gimiendo ante la exquisita succión y el hermoso sonido de esta.

_((¿qué me está pasando…porque…porque me siento así?))_ No esperaba que aquel hombre, responsable de asesinar todo un grupo Yakuza pudiera ser tan gentil, esperaba que la maltratara y golpeara; pero lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos iba totalmente en contra de todo lo que ella se había mentalizado y lo que se había preparado. En lugar de humillarla y lastimarla, parecía estarla satisfaciendo y complaciendo.

Aquella entrada era única, de exquisito sabor y aroma, si se veía calmo, era porque Hidan luchaba contra el impulso de destrozar aquella mujer, de violarla de tan fuerte como le fuera posible, traumarla de por vida que no podría casarse por el simple hecho de tener que tocar a un hombre. Hidan baja sus labios hasta que se encuentra con la entrada de Hinata, donde termina por introducir su lengua para saborear los jugos vaginales de esta, produciéndole un espasmo a la mujer, haciendo que se arque de reflejo.

Hinata no podía creerlo, había escuchado hablar alguna de sus amigas de sus experiencias con sus novios, pero jamás creyó que se sintiera tan bien, su cuerpo ardía por completo, empezaba a brillar con las perlas de sudor que se asomaban por todo su piel, sus manos se descontrolan y empiezan a delinear sus curvas hasta posarse sobre sus senos, sus pezones se sentían duros y sensibles, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo; colocando su dedo medio sobre sus pezones sujeta firmemente sus senos y empieza a masajearlos mientras que juguetea con sus pezones.

La única vez que se había masturbado Hinata fue para experimentar que se sentía hacerlo, y no había tenido la urgencia de hacerlo de nuevo hasta ahora. ¿porque se sentía tan bien, porque estaba disfrutando de lo que supone sería la experiencia más traumatizante de su vida, pero más importante, porque quería que empezara ya?

Lentamente, Hidan empieza a subir por el cuerpo de Hinata, dándose cuenta de lo dispuesta que se encuentra la chica al saborear el salado sudor de su cuerpo, abre los ojos para encontrar las manos de Hinata sobre sus senos; dibujando una sonrisa complaciente en Hidan.

Una ligera opresión en su muñeca izquierda llama su atención, entendiendo el mensaje remueve su mano, baja su mirada y abre los ojos un instante, solo para ver como su pezón era engullido en la boca de Hidan, provocando otro espasmo en su cuerpo, arqueándose y llevando su cabeza hacia atrás ante la exquisita sensación.

_((¿¡No lo entiendo, porque estoy disfrutando de esto, no se supone que fuese así?!))_ Hinata preferiría estar sintiendo dolor, ser humilláda; en lugar de sentirse así de bien y de segura en las manos de aquel monstruo. Mientras Hidan se deleitaba con aquel el duro pezón derecho de Hinata, sus manos delineaban la femenina de Hinata, aquellas hermosas curvas, moviéndose del abdomen a las costillas, enrareciendo aún más la reparación de Hinata. No podía soportarlo, se ve obligada a moderes el labio, a taparse la boca, no quería pronunciar aquellas palabras; no quería que ese deseo escapase de sus labios.

Aquel enorme seno jugoso, suave pero firme, aquella exquisita piel; todo el cuerpo de aquella mujer era una bendición concedida por su Dios para él; podía pasar todo un día y una noche lamiendo y chupando aquellos senos hasta sacar leche de ellos; pero, su verdadero anhelo era otro, uno que estaba por cumplir dentro muy poco.

Separándose del exquisito seno, las caricias de Hidan se detienen por un momento, retomando su juego rudo de antes, sujetando firmemente a la mujer por el cuello con su derecha, haciendo que esta abre los ojos y se los dirija, encontrando aquella sonrisa enfermiza una vez más, mientras que Hidan se deleita de la expresión sumisa y confundida de Hinata.

—¿Tienes miedo mujer?— pregunta Hidan firme —responde con la verdad o lo sabré…— añade, acentuando su sonrisa y mostrando sus verdaderos colores.

—No…no lo sé— responde dudosa, respuesta que satisface a Hidan, acentuando su sonrisa.

Con su izquierda, sujeta la muñeca derecha de Hinata, llevándola hasta su palpitante y duro pene, obligándola a sujetarlo —lo quieres ¿no es así?— pregunta malicioso, causando un temblor en los labios de Hinata; llevando a un más lejos su juego, sujeta firmemente la mano de Hinata, obligándola a masturbarlo, acercándose a su oído —pídemelo…en el nombre de Jashin…

Bien haya sido por instinto de supervivencia o por deseo, aquellas temblorosas palabras escaparon de sus labios —en el nombre de Jashin…lo quiero…— Los ojos de Hidan se abrieron de par en par ante las palabras de Hinata, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, más aun, la mano que sujetaba su palpitante y deseoso pene, lo escoltó hasta la entrada vaginal.

—¡Mujer, has encontrado favor ante los ojos de Jashin y por ello, cumpliré tu deseo!— grita Hidan más emocionado que nunca, la mano de Hinata se quita para abrirle paso a Hidan mientras que este coloca su punta en la entrada de Hinata y lentamente empieza a introducirlo.

Un punzante y terrible dolor recorre todo el cuerpo de Hinata mientras el enorme pene de Hidan se abre paso dentro de su ser, sentía que la estuviesen partiendo en dos. De manera instintiva envuelve la espalda de Hidan con sus brazos, clavando sus uñas en esta, se aferra a la sabana con los dedos de su pies y aprieta cuanto puede para evitar gritar, era sumamente estrecho el interior de Hinata, pero Hidan sabía que eso pronto cambiaría.

Finalmente sucede, llega hasta lo más profundo, desgarrando por completo la virginidad de Hinata demostrándolo con un grito de dolor de la adolorida peliazul, quien apenas podía respirar; exhausta de solo el primer momento siente algo extraño en sus manos, sin darse cuenta, había clavado sus uñas tan fuerte en la espalda de Hidan que lo había hecho sangrar.

—Muérdeme…— le susurra Hidan a la exhausta y adolorida Hinata, confundiéndola —¡Muérdeme!— comanda en voz alta casi gritando y realizando su primera embestida. Hinata no tenia tiempo para siquiera para recuperar el aliento cuando siente la segunda embestida de Hidan, causando que una sensación como ninguna otra recorra todo su cuerpo, era dolorosa, pero a la vez se sentía bien, más que eso, era exquisita. Lo único realmente doloroso es resultaba no tuvo un momento para acostumbrarse a ella; las embestidas de Hidan no fueron escalonadas, de gentil a ruda, de inmediato fueron rudas.

—¡Muérdeme te he dicho!— Ordena Hidan, rallando en la desesperación. Las embestidas bruscas de Hidan no le dan tregua a Hinata, quien termina por obedecer con la esperanza de que se calmara un poco, mordiendo tan fuerte como puede entre el cuello y el hombro, sacando un gemido de parte de Hidan y provocando que detenga sus embestidas.

Hidan saca de inmediato su pene del interior de Hinata, la jala por el cabello para encontrar nuevamente sus labios y besarlos, el beso de Hidan había regresado a ser frenético, desbordado y posesivo; pero para su sorpresa, el de Hinata también lo era, rompiendo el beso para verificarlo; abre sus ojos y encuentra una extraña mirada en ella, mostraba una extraña mezcla entre timidez y deseo, Hinata no tenía la necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna para dar a entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza "por favor…no te detengas"

Más aun la misma Hinata se gira, obligando a Hidan hacerse a un lado, bajando sus piernas de la cama, se gira y apoya sus manos sobre la cama, abriendo sus piernas y clavando su cansada mirada en Hidan "aquí estoy".

Ya no le importaba si lideraba o no, lo único que deseaba Hidan en ese instante era seguir disfrutando del interior de aquella mujer, aceptando su invitación se baja de la cama, se coloca detrás de Hinata y con una fuerte y una embestida introduce todo su pene nuevamente dentro de la mujer, sacando un gemido de ella.

Hidan recoge el cabello de Hinata, jalando con fuerza su cabeza hacia atrás mientras él, se coloca sobre ella, con su izquierda aprieta fuertemente el seno izquierdo de Hinata sacando un gemido de esta —no eres más que una perra— le susurra Hidan al oído. No pensaba responderle, no pensaba darle ese gusto; por desgracia su cuerpo la traiciona y se estremece al escuchar a Hidan llamarla de esa manera.

Ante aquella reacción, Hidan suelta el cabello de Hinata, así como su seno, la sujeta por las fosas de los codos y lleva su los brazos de Hinata hacia atrás, dejando su cuerpo suspendido en el aire, mientras reanuda donde había quedado con ella en la cama.

Aquello era toxico, ya no sentía dolor, o por lo menos; no podía diferenciar donde terminaba el dolor y comenzaba el placer, todo su cuerpo estaba sumido en aquella exquisita sensación; la planta de los pies le hormigueaba, el rítmico golpeteo en sus nalgas al sentir las fuertes embestidas de Hidan, el sudor cubriendo toda su piel, sus enormes senos bailando en el aire ante el ritmo que imponía Hidan, su corazón acelerado, haciendo un esfuerzo para llevar el escaso aire a todo su cuerpo, la adrenalina fluyendo por su torrente sanguíneo, no había nada que incomodara a Hinata. Siempre se había preguntadó porque existían un sin número de posiciones para tener relaciones sexuales; ahora lo entendía.

La respiración de ambos se enrarecen al máximo, el aire les faltaba en sus cuerpo, las embestidas de Hidan cambian de fuertes a rápidas, acelerando su ritmo e indicándole a Hinata lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir —Por favor…lo quiero…dentro— logra articular Hinata, quien, a este punto no se sorprendía de lo que saliera de sus labios, no se sentía ella misma, y le importaba muy poco aquello.

Las palabras de Hinata terminan de desbordar a Hidan, quien con una última embestida, provoca que el pelo plateado llegue al orgasmo. Un grito ahogado por parte de peliazul indica su orgasmo, sus piernas temblaban y apenas podía mantenerse pie mientras siente como su interior se llena de una sustancia viscoso y caliente. Finalmente Hinata cae rendida sobre la cama mientras que Hidan seguía de pie, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

No entendía como es que aún se encontraba consiente, apenas y le quedaban energías, su pecho le dolía, su entrepierna le palpitaba y ardía, podía sentir como parte del semén en su interior se escapaba, pero no le importaba; nada le importaba en lo más mínimo. Se había presentado dispuesta a humillarse, y en lugar de eso, es complacida y satisfecha en su primera vez.

—Quiero saborearlo…— musita Hinata mientras recoge sus piernas, colocándose en posición fetal con su costado izquierdo hacia arriba, acaba de decir eso y no se sentía avergonzada de admitirlo. La mano de Hidan se posa sobre las costillas de Hinata, puede sentir como su amante…y si, eso era él, en eso se había convertido Hidan en la mente de Hinata, en un amante. Se coloca justo detrás de ella:

—Hay más de donde eso salió— le susurra con malicia deslizando su mano por debajo del brazo de Hinata hasta alcanzar el seno de esta para estrujarlo con fuerza, sacando un gemido de Hinata.

—Qui…quiero más…—

**Nuevamente, quiero acotar, si no han leído mis otros fics con Hidan de Romance, y es que para mí, no existe un romance "cuerdo" con Hidan, debe ser enfermizo y su pareja debe quebrarse de una y otra manera, y quebrar alguien como Hinata no es que sea muy dificil :)**

**Originalmente, pensaba hacer esto un OS, pero no va ser así, esto probablemente sea un Twoshot, Threshot; pero no esperen que lo actualice por lo pronto, ya que tengo otros fics que actualizar y ya con esto de por si; cumplo con nuestro intercambio, eventualmente lo actualizare :)**

**Bueno, espero lo hallan disfrutado y espero halla cumplido tus espectativas Bionica :) espero sus reviews, hasta la próxima, cya**


	2. Por voluntad de Jashin II

**Aclaratorias**

Narración

— Dialogos —

OoC. Dejo esto aquí más por una obligación que porque realmente la requiera, después de todo, se trata de Hidan...así que en ningún sentido posible su pareja puede ser **O **terminar cuerda; y estamos hablando de Hinata...así que el OoC tiendo a justificarlo cuando me toca trabajar a Hidan como amante de alguien.

_((Pensamientos))_

_Sexo explícito_

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

**Quiero aclarar esto de una vez, en lugar de en el fondo; este fic es un pequeño intercambio de fics de Hidan/Hinata entre una amiga y mi persona, todo esto comenzó con un review suyo, el cual cito "...me hubiese gustado mucho más si en vez de Sakura, fuera Hinata xD me encantaría leer un lemon de HidaHina (?) puro sexo...**

**Por Voluntad de Jashin**

**CAPITULO II**

—…Pero…si lo hacemos aquí…— musita Hinata, debatiéndose entre la cordura de parar aquello y el deseo de experimentar lo que Hidan le ofrecía.

—Encomiéndate a Jashin Hinata-chan…y nadie nos podrá molestar…

.

.

.

.

.

Han transcurrido tres semanas desde que Hinata vivió aquella noche de pasión con Hidan, donde se entregó por cuenta propia en cuerpo y alma. Tres semanas donde su raciocinio y sus sentimientos han luchado de manera constante, tratando de justificarse el uno contra el otro.

A pesar de ser una figura importante en Japón, la casa Hyuuga no reflejaba ese status de Hiashi, o por lo menos no de una manera abrumadora. Hiashi compró un par de terrenos en una zona residencial tranquila, los unió y construyó su casa ahí, se podía decir que eran dos casas y medias de la zona pegadas, con un diseño similar a las del área.

La casa era habitada por cuatro individuos, los tres Hyuugas: Hiashi, Hanabi y Hinata. Y otra inquilina más. Eran cuatro y media de la madrugada y en la cocina de la casa Hyuuga ya había actividad, por el portal de esta, se asoma la aun soñolienta Hinata, vistiendo sus pijamas de color crema, quien es saludada cordialmente por quién ella consideraba su segunda madre, Kurenai Yuhi.

—Buenos días Kurenai-san— saluda Hinata soñolienta con una media sonrisa mientras se sienta frente a la mesa.

—¡Buenos días Hinata-chan!— saluda de vuelta Kurenai, girando sobre sus talones para ver a su querida peliazul. Kurenai, una mujer de treinta y dos años, muy amiga de la familia Hyuuga, no era ni madre ni madrastra de Hinata, trabajaba como maestra de primaria. Su relación con los Hyuugas había comenzado como tutora para las niñas desde que la esposa de Hiashi murió; lleva trece años conociendo a los Hyuugas.

Originalmente, se presentaba después de las clases para ayudar y guiar a las niñas con sus estudios. Sin embargo; desde la muerte de su esposo Asuma, y al verla tan deprimida, Hinata y Hanabi insistieron para que se mudara a vivir con ellos, después de todo, su casa tenía mucho espacio y ella no era de una extraña en la familia, ambas chicas la querían como a una madre. Idea que no le importó, que el mismo Hiashi apoyo, entregándole básicamente un espacio que equivaldría a un tres cuartos de una casa normal para que ella decorase como quisiera.

Alagada por la hospitalidad de los Hyuugas, Kurenai terminó por aceptar la invitación. Sin embargo, coloco la condición que le permitiera pagar sus propios gastos, no quería sentirse una abusiva.

—¿Cuantos llevas en la semana?— preguntó Kurenai con una sonrisa traviesa, reconociendo aquella media sonrisa en Hinata que mezclaba tanto alegría como confusión mientras le servía su desayuno a la peliazul, Hinata suspira, respondiendo risueña:

—Cuatro en lo que va de la semana…— Hinata suspira nuevamente y añade —…y el catorceavo del mes— desde aquella noche con Hidan, algo cambió en Hinata, experimentó por primera vez aquello que tanto había escuchado hablar y nunca creyó que se sintiera tan bien; un sueño húmedo.

Sus memorias habían echado raíces profundas en su mente; eran tan vividas, tan excitantes y estimulantes; que Hinata se vio obligada a cambiar sus hábitos para dormir después de llegar a tener un orgasmo mientras dormía por dos noches seguidas. La Hyuuga se veía forzada a dormir con la parte superior de pijama abierta, tras encontrarse la primera noche sin los botones y abierta de par en par. En adición, dormía sin los pantalones de la pijama, ya que no quería mancharlos y tener que cambiar de pijama por día, dejándolos debajo de su almohada.

Por si fuera poco, estos sueños estaban afectando su humor…y no precisamente de forma negativa, Hinata se veía mucho más alegre y confiada desde su encuentro, cosa que Kurenai notó bastante rápido, y al tercer día, aprovechando que se encontraban solas, se le acercó y le preguntó el nombre del hombre que se había sacado la lotería; ruborizando por completo a la Hyuuga y sacando una risa a la morena.

—Kurenai-san…— llama Hinata haciendo que la morena se detenga y gire curiosa —¿cómo puedo pararlos?— pregunta la peliazul cabizbaja. Hinata era sumamente abierta con Kurenai, claro está, su padre no podía instruirla en este tipo de cosas, por ello agradecía la presencia de la morena en su casa. Cuando Kurenai le realizo aquella pregunta, acerca de su primera experiencia, le tomó un tiempo a Hinata responderla, pero al final lo hizo, omitiendo ciertos detalles, como el nombre, su profesión de asesino, constante uso de lenguaje sucio, su fanatismo, **Y** algunas posiciones que prefería no mencionar…

De hecho, si hay algo que había sorprendiendo a Hinata, y seguía siendo base para su discusión interna, fue el trato que recibió de Hidan. Ignorando los detalles ya mencionados, fuera de la obsesión de Hidan por tirar del cabello de Hinata, así como la tendencia de llamarla perra…cosas que tendían a estremecerla…y por más que le costaba admitirlo en ese momento, excitarla. Hidan se comportó bastante gentil (en lo que cabe la palabra "gentil"); físicamente hablando no la maltrató; su juego tenía la tendencia a ser algo rudo, pero era lo suficiente rudo como para estimularla y no dejarle ningún tipo de marca o causarle daño real.

—Bueno, en mi experiencia tienes dos opciones…— explica Kurenai, sentándose en la silla frente a Hinata y mirándola fijamente a los ojos —o te masturbas para calmar tu hambre; — aquel comentario hace que la chica se sonroje y desvié la mirada apenada, sin mencionar que ya lo había intentado… pero no resultaba del todo.

Aunque Hinata usaba aquellas memorias para masturbarse, consiguiendo un exquisito orgasmo cada vez que lo hacía; no podía evitar sentir una sensación de insatisfacción a la final; quería sentir las fuertes manos de Hidan acariciando su piel, aquella experta boca saboreando su entrada, sus senos, saborear la exquisita cavidad de aquel hombre, sentirlo dentro de ella….

—O los calmas a la antigua; buscas a tu hombre misterioso lo haces de nuevo…— añade Kurenai con una sonrisa, este comentario también sonroja a la peliazul, pero en lugar de mostrarse tímida, se dibuja una media sonrisa, casi deseosa de aquello pasara de nuevo. Pero de inmediato, se desdibuja y muestra una expresión un poco más preocupada debido al conflicto interno que mantenía Hinata entre lo que realmente sentía por Hidan.

Por un lado, el aspecto racional y cuerdo de Hinata justificaba todo lo sucedido aquel día, diciéndose que sus acciones fueron para proteger a su familia de aquel asesino. Sin embargo, su lado emotivo y sentimental, combatía esta lógica, afirmado que por más que fue algo obligado, Hidan se mostró cálido para con ella, no dejaba de elogiarla y de referirse a ella como "La bendición de Jashin". Este constante conflicto mantenía a Hinata a raya y confundida acerca de que pensar y sentir con respecto a Hidan; sin mencionar ese deseo de volver a experimentar aquello, ese enorme apetito sexual que aquel hombre había despertado en ella, algo que sorprendía a Kurenai.

El tener un sueño húmedo no es para nada malo, pero tenerlos tan continuamente era asombroso, aquella voracidad y deseo en la pelizaul era inmenso. Bien dice el dicho "no juzgues a un libro por su portada"; algo fácil de aplicar a la Hinata actual. Aunque en esencia, seguía siendo algo reservada y mostrando ese carácter tímido, esa nueva faceta de ella era un poco fuera de lugar, pero no del todo anormal, considerando la forma tan recta en la que se crió Hinata, casi como una princesa, la cual tras experimentar lo prohibido, no ha podido olvidarlo.

Algo que molestaba un poco a Kurenai, era desconocer la identidad del deseo carnal de Hinata, si bien no era su madre, se preocupaba como una; aun así, no podía hacer mucho, ni tenía el derecho a reprimirla por querer mantener aquella persona como un misterio, después de todo, Kurenai se sentía más que alagada de que Hinata aceptara hablar con ella, antes de que su propio padre, hermana, e incluso, antes que con sus amigas de más confianza. Lo mejor que pudo hacer la morena fue darle consejos para cuidarse en todo los aspectos posibles, cosa que Hinata aceptó y escuchó de muy buena gana.

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana cuando Hinata sale de su casa, vistiendo una franela manga corta color rosada, una falda de color crema con rayas de color rosado en la punta de la falda y de sandalias marrones; se acercaba un día especial y Hinata necesitaba comprar un regalo, dentro de unas semanas seria el cumpleaños de Kurenai.

El distrito comercial se encontraba abarrotado incluso para esas tempranas horas, a Hinata le costaba un poco moverse entre tanta gente sin tropezar y estarse disculpando a cada paso, viéndose forzada a salirse del camino principal y adentrarse en un callejón entre dos edificios.

Hinata se sentía mucho mejor al poder moverse con más libertad, regresa la mirada hacia atrás aún sorprendida de la cantidad de personas, era un poco extraño que siendo sábado y a tan tempranas horas de la mañana ese corredor estuviera tan lleno como si fuese de noche. Resignada, decide visitar el otro distrito que se encuentra atravesando el callejón.

No puede evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia al encontrarse en ese lugar, después de todo, fue en un sitio así que se topó la primera vez con Hidan. Aunque la nostalgia le dura poco, ya que rápidamente se convierte en un extraño dejavú.

Al encontrarse en la bifurcación del callejón, donde se podía ver la parte de atrás de los edificios, siente una fuerte opresión en el brazo derecho, para seguidamente ser jalada con fuerza. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ver a su atacante, siente un dulce calor en sus labios que le hace cerrar los ojos, y envolver el cuello de aquella persona con sus brazos.

Era el mismo dulce sabor de aquella vez, la misma frenética lengua que recordaba, la cual fue recibida con gusto por la suya propia. Antes de darse cuenta se encontraba arrinconada contra la pared, con la izquierda de aquella persona en su espalda baja y la derecha en su mejilla. El aliento de la pelizaul se desvanecía ante el frenético beso; sus pulmones y cuerpo pedían a gritos un bocanada de aire, pero Hinata se negaba rotundamente a dejar de saborear aquellos labios, no es hasta que siente que esta por desfallecer que se ve obligada a romper el beso y recuperar su escaso aliento, abriendo los ojos, y encontrando a la persona que le robaba el sueño, y objeto de su dilema y confusión.

—¡Hidan-kun!— exclama emocionada Hinata la ver aquellos ojos marrones, cabello plateado y sonrisa pícara. De inmediato, la sonrisa de Hinata se desdibuja y aparta la mirada apenada y sonrojada—que…que gusto volver a verte…—tartamudea mientras intenta normalizar su respiración tras aquel beso.

—¡Hinata, mi querida Hinata, no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe!— exclama Hidan, quien parecía sobrarle el aliento después de aquello —¡Lamento mucho no haber escuchado tu llamando antes mi querida Hinata, pero Jashin no me lo permitía, "Aun no es el tiempo de volver a verla" me comandaba!— añade Hidan cortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos y rostros.

—¡Hinata-chan, tu eres la bendición que tanto he esperado, Jashin me ha premiado con tan magnifica mujer!— comenta Hidan, cerrando por fin la distancia entre ellos.

Entre más lo racionalizaba, más se alimentaba el deseo de Hinata por Hidan. Aquellas palabras fanáticas que rayaban en la locura estremecían todo su ser, la hacían sentir deseada y querida; se sentía segura en aquellos brazos, responsables de quien sabe cuántas muertes; sus ojos marrones, que tendía a tener una mirada casi maníaca transmitían una calidez inexplicable, no terminaba de comprender como aquel hombre, que en la sociedad actual sería considerado un desquiciado y demente; ejercía tanto poder en ella y despertaba un deseo pasional tan intenso.

Una media sonrisa se dibuja en Hidan al darse cuenta de la situación de Hinata: sus ojos entre serados y clavados en él, su reparación pesada, sus mejillas coloradas y su rostro bañado en sudor, clara señal de su deseo. Con sumo cuidado, Hidan sujeta a Hinata por su muñeca izquierda, llevando la mano de esta hacia el cierre de su pantalón.

_((¿¡huh?!))_ Los ojos de Hinata se abren de par en par ante la acción de Hidan, aunque es sorprendida y Hidan ya no la sujetaba, es incapaz de retirar su mano; por si fuera poco, puede sentir algo palpitante y duro asomándose debajo de aquellos pantalones. Hidan apoya su brazo izquierdo contra la6 pared, acercando sus caderas a la de Hinata y su boca al oído derecho de la misma —si lo quieres…puedes tomarlo mi querida Hinata, aquí y ahora…

Aquel susurro tentativo produce un espasmo involuntario en Hinata, su cuerpo se descontrolaba ante aquella idea, de hacerlo ahí y ahora; un ola de calor golpea todo su ser, su respiración se vuelve incontrolable, su corazón se desboca, estaba completamente extasiada. Lo único que la detenía de bajarle los pantalones a Hidan era el poco de cordura que le quedaba, que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra aquella lujuria que ella misma desconocía.

—¡Hey ustedes dos!, ¿que se supone que hacen?— la voz lejana de un hombre mayor hace que ambos miren de reojo a la derecha de Hinata, un policía que pasaba por la calle los había avistado.

_((¿Un policía?…mejor momento imposible…))_ se dijo Hinata aliviada, si ella no podía parar, aquel hombre la detendría y salvaría de ella misma.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en Hidan al ver al policía, ignorándolo, se acerca nuevamente al oído de Hinata, susurrándole unas palabras.

—¡Como se atreven hacer eso en público, ustedes dos vienen conmigo!— sentenció el policía, adentrándose en el callejón con paso firme.

—Hazlo Hinata, solo una verdadera mujer elegida por Jashin puede darle poder a esas palabras...— le susurra ansioso Hidan a la peliazul.

_((No lo hagas…)) _se dice Hinata mientras sus labios empezaban a moverse _((por favor no lo hagas, detengamos esto…))_ se decía nuevamente; su cordura y sensatez luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para que detuviera aquel juego macabro de Hidan. Sin embargo, una simple pregunta termina por callar aquellos pensamientos lógicos mientras sus boca articula las palabras que le habían susurrado _((¿que tengo que perder…?)) _

—Gran Jashin-sama…cúbrenos con tu manto y permíteme recompensar a tu ciervo…— no son más que un susurro las palabras de Hinata, pero en ese preciso momento, Hinata es invadida por una fuerte opresión en el pecho, y por un instante…todo el mundo a su alrededor se silencia.

—¡Regresen aquí!— llama el policía con todas sus fuerzas mientras hecha a correr a perseguir a la pareja. La verdad, era que el policía pasa frente a Hinata con sus ojos fijados en algo inexistente, persiguiendo nada más que un fantasma, alejándose del callejón, dejando a la pareja sola. Hinata no podía creer lo que sintió, escuchó y vio, era algo que simplemente no se podía racionalizar.

—Que te dije mí querida Hinata…— un susurro malicioso hace que la ojiperla levante la mirada, encontrado algo psicótico y maníaco en los ojos de Hidan —¡encomiéndate a Jashin y él te recompensara…!— la cordura de Hinata se desquebraja en ese instante, no había forma de racionalizar lo que acaba de pasar; el dolor en su pecho en el instante que pronuncio aquellas palabras, el silenció que le siguió y el policía pasando a su lado persiguiendo el aire. Ahora sabía que el Dios que Hidan tanto predicaba no era banal y hueco, acababa de experimentarlo en carne propia, que aquello tenia poder, era real.

Un sutil agarre de Hinata en sus pantalones es todo lo que Hidan necesita —Hidan-kun…— susurra la ojiperla en el instante que Hidan le entrega sus labios, esta vez, Hidan le permite a Hinata liderar como guste el acto.

No había un solo espacio en aquel beso para que entrará el aire, sus lenguas se deleitaban la una con la entra en un suave movimiento, buscando el majar que se sirve en la cavidad del otro.

La izquierda de Hinata no pierde tiempo y empieza a masajear aquel enorme bulto por encima del pantalón, mientras su derecha se mueve al botón para quitárselo. Asimismo las manos de Hidan se ponen a trabajar, bajando hasta la cadera de Hinata, para seguidamente empezar a subir, arrastrando la franela con sus ellas, sin dejar de acariciar las exquisitas curvas de Hinata.

Tan pronto siente la figura de los grandes senos de Hinata, Hidan lleva sus manos a la espalda de la peliazul, encontrando el broche del sostén, quitándolo hábilmente y regresando sus manos a los costados, terminando de subir las ropas de la peliazul por encima de sus senos, dejándola ahí. Mientras que lleva izquierda a la nuca de Hinata, baja su derecha hasta al seno de la peliazul, acariciando el exquisito y duro pezón.

El sutil toque de Hidan es suficiente para que Hinata rompa el beso por un instante, dejando su lengua a su máxima extensión, unida a la de Hidan por un fino hilo de saliva, el cual Hinata rápidamente se apresura atrapar, no quería desperdiciar lo más mínimo de aquel suculento jugo y seguir disfrutando de los labios de Hidan.

Por fin, la derecha de Hinata logra desabotonar el pantalón de Hidan, baja el cierre, sujetando el pantalón como los bóxers de Hidan, los baja hasta pasar el miembro erecto de este, cayendo de forma inmediata.

Por más que deseaba seguir disfrutando de los labios de Hidan a este punto, las caricias en su seno, su propia excitación, y el hecho de saber que sería ignorada como si se tratase de un fantasma, hacen que Hinata acelere un poco las cosas. Con sumo dolor, rompe el beso, para seguidamente ser empujada contra la pared, siendo Hidan quien toma la iniciativa ahora.

Sujetando la falda por el frente, la levanta y la empieza a enrollar alrededor de las caderas de Hinata, hasta que se hace visible la hermosa lencería blanca bordada de Hinata. Una vez enrollada alrededor de las caderas de la peliazul, introduce la punta que sujetaba dentro de la misma falda, para dejarla en su lugar.

De inmediato, Hinata baja un poco su ropa interior, sacando su pierna derecha, y subiendo nuevamente la misma ropa, para dejarla en su muslo. Ante aquello, Hidan flexiona sus rodillas para buscar las piernas de Hinata cuando esta lo detiene, sorprendiendo a su amante.

—Aun no Hidan-kun—comenta Hinata con una sonrisa, sujetando a Hidan por debajo de los brazos, indicandole que se levante, deteniendolo en el punto que las caderas de ambos se alinean. Sujetando el pene erecto de Hidan, lo guía hasta su entrepierna, solo que en lugar penetrarse, lo coloca justo debajo de su entrada, frotándolo a lo largo con esta.

El exquisito roce deja al mismo Hidan sin palabras y sorprendido. Los delicados brazos de Hinata lo guían a unirse a ella, aceptando la invitación y rodeando a la misma con sus propios brazos, cerrando ambos sus ojos, realizando ambos un delicioso vaivén entre los dos.

Era por mucho obvio para Hidan que Hinata se encontraba dispuesta y deseosa, lo húmedo de su entrada se lo decía, deseaba saborear aquellos deliciosos y salados jugos de Hinata más que nunca, pero no lo hace; a diferencia de la ves anterior, deja que Hinata tome completó control del acto, ya que como pronunció Hinata; él estaba siendo recompensado por la peliazul por servir a Jashin; aun y cuando esta última, no tenía la más mínima idea del significado de recompensar a un seguidor de Jashin por servir a su Dios. Claro está, le importaba muy poco aquello.

Con una suave insinuación de la pierna derecha de Hinata, Hidan entiende que el momento que tanto deseaba había llegado. Sujeta la pierna por el muslo, mientras que Hinata sujeta el pene de Hidan, llevándolo a su entrada. Tan pronto siente aquella húmeda y deliciosa abertura, Hidan penetra a su querida peliazul. En otra ocasión, la hubiera penetrado sin la más mínima sutileza y ningún tipo de escrúpulo; pero los dulces jugueteos de Hinata, habían apaciguado aquel monstruo.

Aquel interior tan dispuesto y lubricado estremeció ambos, produciéndoles un temblar en sus labios. No se requirió de ningún tipo de esfuerzo, no hubo dolor, solo la exquisita y estremecedora sensación del duro pene de Hidan,deslizándose sin esfuerzo por las paredes vaginales de la peliazul. Tan pronto todo el miembro de Hidan se encontraba dentro de Hinata, sujeta la otra pierna de la peliazul, levantándola en el acto y apoyándola contra la pared, mientras esta se apoya en los hombros y entrelaza sus piernas con las de Hidan.

Un gemido ahogado fue lo que salió de los labios de Hinata ante la primera embestida, lanzar su cabeza hacia atrás y arquearse ante la segunda, y un alarido de placer ante la tercera y el sentir de su pezón izquierdo era engullido y una desenfrenada lengua jugueteando con este.

Todo su cuerpo se electrifica y tiembla ante las embestidas de Hidan, su aliento nuevamente le fallaba y las perlas de sudor empezaban a decorar todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos, que apenas mostraban vida se fijan en la entrada del callejón por un instante, aunque un rose de la lengua en su duro pezón acompañado con una embestida, la fuerza a cerrarlos de nuevo, sujetando a Hidan por la nuca y apoyando su cabeza sobre la de este.

Nuevamente, sus ojos se abren para divisar aquello; realmente no podía creerlo, la gente atravesaba la acera como si nada, podía ver como ojos se posaban en ese callejón de manera casual, sin escandalizarse, inmutados he ignorantes de que ella, a unos escasos treinta metros se encontraba realizando el más exquisito de los actos en público, básicamente desnuda y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

La liberación de sus seno, así el cómo sentir que Hidan hace algo peso contra ella y el incremento de la velocidad, hacen que Hinata se aferre a la cabeza de Hidan, clavándola entre sus senos. Con un fuerte golpe, la peliazul lanza un grito ahogado, llegando al orgasmos junto a Hidan, disfrutando de una vez más de la dulce sensación que le produce tener en su interior el semen de este.

Hinata libera a Hidan de su agarre, para seguidamente recostarse a la pared, ninguno de los dos se mueve, ninguno pronuncia palabra alguna, solo pueden escuchar entre ellos el pesar de su respirar. Hinata baja sus casados ojos, encontrando los de Hidan fijos en ellas, hambrientos y deseosos, con aquella sonrisa maníaca…la cual se borra de inmediato, dejando una media sonrisa gentil, casi paternal

—¿Suficiente mi querida Hinata?— pregunta Hidan, extrañamente calmado y sano. El que no mencionara a Jashin o realizara algún tipo de declaración fanática le resultaba extraño a Hinata.

La peliazul asiente, de inmediato, Hidan se agacha lo suficiente para permitirle a Hinata estar de pie por si sola. Tan pronto Hidan saca su pene del interior de Hinata, puede sentir como parte del semen de Hidan se escapa de su cuerpo, no puede evitar tomarlo con sus dedos y llevárselo a la boca, extrañaba aquello desde su última vez.

—¡Vez mi querida Hinata, vez como Jashin satisface tus deseos si te encomiendas a Él!— alaba Hidan, levantando sus manos al cielo, sacando una risa a la peliazul:

—Ya faltaba eso…—comenta divertida Hinata. Seguidamente se agacha y sujeta el aun erecto pene de Hidan. Colocando la punta de su lengua en donde nace el miembro, Hinata lo lame desde la base, hasta llegar a la cabeza, para luego introducirlo en su boca y asegurarse de no desperdiciar nada…

Con una sola pasada, Hinata saca el pene de Hidan de su boca, sujeta sus boxers y pantalón y se los sube para que se abotone.

—¿Esto que acaba de pasar…tiene duración?— pregunta Hinata inocente mientras se coloca nuevamente el sostén y baja su franela.

—¡Dura tanto como dure tú recompensa mi querida Hinata!— responde Hidan mientras se abotona.

—Ya veo…— comenta la peliazul divertida —en ese caso, pronto los demás podrán vernos y escucharnos de nuevo, ¿no es así?— pregunta mientras termina de colocarse su ropa interior y bajarse la falda, quedando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Hidan se disponía a vociferar, pero un dedo de Hinata en sus labios le indican que guarde silencio, la peliazul se sacude y alianza la falda un poco para seguidamente entregarle una sonrisa gentil a su amante —la próxima vez, elige un lugar menos incomodo, de esa manera podremos disfrutar más.

Los ojos de Hidan se abren en su totalidad ante aquellas palabras, y antes de que se dé cuenta de lo que sucede, su rostro se encontraba entre las suaves manos de Hinata y su lengua bailando con la de la peliazul. Aquel sorpresivo beso es roto por quien lo inició, entregándole una sonrisa que mezcla cariño y lujuria —hasta que Jashin-sama nos junte de nuevo Hidan-kun— susurra Hinata, tocando los labios de este con su indicie antes de retirarse a realizar lo que tenía planeado originalmente.

Tras cruzar en el callejón y dar unos pasos, ocultando a Hidan de su vista por el edificio, Hinata se detiene extrañada, como si faltara algo; hasta que los gritos y alabanzas de Hidan inundan el callejón, asustando a las aves en los techos, sacando un risa de la peli azul —ya faltaba eso…— se dice entre risas Hinata negando con la cabeza.

_((¿Me preguntó…si me estaré volviendo loca?))_ Una sonrisa se dibuja ante aquel pensamiento, terminando por soltar una risa leve niega con la cabeza —y yo que creí que tenía problemas con mis sueños húmedos— se dice divertida, pensando en el fanatismo de Hidan mientras reanuda su andar. Un par de cosas había aprendido Hinata tras este segundo encuentro con Hidan:

Él la amaba; de una forma enfermiza y fanática. Fuera cual fuera su razón, era evidente que él sentía algo por ella…y lo mismo podía decir ella de sí misma. No entendía el cómo, ni el porqué; por más que lo intentaba, no encontraba una respuesta lógica, pero lo que sentía por Hidan sobrepasa las barreras del sexo, bien fuera un sentimiento verdadero de amor, lujuria o locura; Hinata sentía algo por su extraña pareja.

Pero más importante; Hinata sabía muy bien que acaba de pisar tierra prohibida, acaba de adentrarse en un mundo obscuro, gobernador un Ser con poder sobre ella y el mundo que la rodea, un verdadero Ser superior conocido como Jashin, quien demanda tributo y recompensa con placeres, un mundo…que deseaba experimentar...

**Sé que dije que no pensaba actualizar este fic dentro de un rato, pero me he visto en la necesidad de hacer una excepción, debido a que el cumpleaños de Bionica es este mes, así que la actualización de este fic es mi regalo (adelantado) de cumpleaños para mi amiga Bionica, el cual espero disfrute, así como ustedes también lo hagan :)**

**Por último, como se darán cuenta he agregado el género Supernatural (por razones que ya se habrán dado cuenta). Nuevamente informo que tardare en actualizar, como ya dije esta es una actualización especial Estaré esperando sus reviews, hasta entonces cya :)**

**Y antes que se me olvide, aun que sea adelantado, ¡Feliz cumpleaños Bionica! :)**


	3. Por voluntad de Jashin III

OoC. Dejo esto aquí más por una obligación que porque realmente la requiera, después de todo, se trata de Hidan...así que en ningún sentido posible su pareja puede ser **O **terminar cuerda; y estamos hablando de Hinata...así que el OoC tiendo a justificarlo cuando me toca trabajar a Hidan como amante de alguien.

_Sexo explícito_

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

**Seiza: posición en la que se sientan los japoneses sobre sus piernas**

**Por Voluntad de Jashin**

**CAPITULO III**

Si los dos encuentros que Hinata había tenido con Hidan, no la habían terminado de seducir y adentrar en el mundo de placer en el que vivía su amante. Un mundo gobernado por Ser de nombre Jashin, un verdadero ser superior con poder sobre ella y aquellos a su alrededor… los siguientes meses terminaron de corromperla y atraparla en aquellas sombras de lujuria y placer.

Igual que un fantasma, Hidan se aparecía en los momentos y lugares menos esperados de todo, llevando a Hinata a su lado, incitando a la peliazul a repetir las palabras que él le había enseñado.

"Gran Jashin-Sama, cúbrenos con tu manto y permite recompensar a tu ciervo"

Eran las palabras que repetía una y otra vez Hinata en cada uno de sus encuentros, antes de ser sumergida en un mundo de placer por Hidan. No importase ni donde, ni cuándo. Ya fuese en un parque público, una piscina, la universidad, un restaurante, o en cualquier lugar que solo fuera creíble solo en una película porno. Cada vez que ella repetía esa plegaria y se encomendaba a Jashin, eran libres de recompensarse mutuamente de mil y un maneras distintas.

Y si, cada uno recibía su parte: Hidan, recibía el afecto y carillo verdadero de la mujer a la que Jiashin lo había guiado, algo extrañamente toxico y embriagante. Mientras que Hinata disfrutaba del enfermizo, fanático y embriagante amor de Hidan.

Sus encuentros eran espontáneos y erráticos, Hidan podía aparecerse un par de días seguidos, podía aparecer a los dos días, y el algunos casos, podía tardar una semana antes que se encontraran de nuevo.

En un inicio, sus momentos de pasión eran un tanto violentos -no a nivel de maltrato físico-. Tan pronto se pronunciaba la plegaria que se le había enseñado, Hidan se desataba, llevando a Hinata a mundo de placer al cual no podía negarse la peliazul.

Sin embargo, más temprano que tarde, es Hinata, y no Hidan quien lentamente empieza a tomar control de los momentos de "recompensa" por servir a Jiashin.

"No te apresures tanto, Hidan-kun" le susurraba con una enternecedora sonrisa. "Un bistec, se disfruta más cuando se come despacio Hidan-kun" lo incitaba. "ves como lo disfrutas más cuando comenzamos suave Hidan-kun" acariciaba su mejilla coqueta. Sin importar lo que le dijera Hinata, o por más provocadora que pudiera ser, nunca dejaba de entregarle una enternecedora sonrisa a Hidan, tan toxica y deseada por este.

Lentamente, Hidan caía en las manos de Hinata, empezaba ejercer la voluntad de esta más que la suya propia al momento de encontrarse con ella… tampoco que le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo.

Saboreaba por más tiempo del manantial de la cavidad de Hinata, se había convertido en el maestro de ceremonias del hermoso cantar de la peliazul cuando sus manos delineaban su bella figura, el exótico sabor de su carne lo invadía y deleitaba como nunca, los salados jugos de la feminidad de Hinata llevan su propia cavidad con un sabor único y sin igual. Ciertamente las palabras de Hinata eran sinceras, y el salvaje y hambriento monstruo de placer que llevar por nombre de Hidan lentamente empezaba apaciguarse… claro está, esta no era la única razón para esto, las caricias y juegos de Hinata también eran parte de esto.

Disfrutaba el recorrer de sus dedos sobre su espalda, quemándolo como si se tratase de metal al rojo vivo. Sus labios tocando su piel con suma delicadeza le robaban el aliento, su lengua tallándo cada parte de su cuerpo era exquisita. Sus enormes pechos, chocando y frotando contra los suyos, su pene atrapado entre ellos. No había nada que Hinata hiciera que no lo enloqueciera, y que al mismo tiempo lo tranquilizara.

Él ya no tenía el control del cómo hacerlo, era Hinata, y por ello agradecía a Jashin como nunca, por haberlo recompensado con tan hermosa, dedicada y hasta cierto punto… incorruptible mujer. Ya que, sin importar cuanto lo hicieran, ni cuantas veces se encontrase, por más que se podía ver un pequeño brote de locura cada cuanto y el evidente deseo de Hinata; siempre le entregaba aquella tan dulce sonrisa que tanto disfrutaba, aquella sonrisa que lo obligaba a cuidarla como el mayor y más hermoso de los tesoros.

Tanto así, que los encuentros de Hinata y Hidan ya no solo se limitaban al sexo. Antes o después de este, Hinata y Hidan paseaban por donde fuera, llamando la atención de todos por igual: una chica evidentemente tranquila y reservada, que vestía de forma elegante y femenina. Y escandaloso Punk, cuya apariencia desaseada y de motociclista no hacia juego con la mujer a su lado, pero era evidente la química en ellos; cada vez que el Punk elevaba su voz a manera de oración, ella soltaba un dulce risa como muestra de aceptación.

Quizás, este cambio en Hidan fue lo que ayudo a que Hinata pudiera mantenerse "cuerda" en su vida diaria. Los cambios en Hinata eran evidentes, y muchos de ellos para bien. Su habilidad para socializar había mejorado mucho, no mostraba su usual timidez de siempre, y era mucho más segura al hablar, incluso al momento de defenderse, bien fuera en una conversación o en algún intento de intimidación, tampoco le huía a las conversaciones de "chicas y sus novios" de sus amigas, muy por el contrario, ahora le gustaba participar, y esto no resultaba una sorpresa en lo más mínimo.

Para ninguna de sus amigas, incluso para su hermana, ya no era un secreto que la peliazul tenía un novio misterioso, sus amigas decían haberla visto con un hombre extraño y a ella a su lado riéndose, intentaron en más de una ocasión atraparla y conocer a su misterioso novio, pero ella siempre se desvanecía de su radar, lo cual terminaba sacando una risa a Hinata cada vez que escuchaba la misma historia, pues ella sabia muy bien lo que significaba "desaparecerse".

La única persona que parecía pasar por alto la existencia de Hidan, era Hiashi, por más que había notado los cambios en su hija, los cuales le complacían; no encontraba una razón para ellos, y tampoco que tuviera tiempo para analizarlos. Hiashi, era un hombre muy ocupado como legislador de Japón, y en los últimos meses, un miembro de otro grupo político, había estado insistiendo con una ley muy problemática.

¿Porque Hinata no había hecho oficial su relación con su hombre misterioso y lo había presentado con su padre?, la respuesta de Hinata fue concisa y aceptable —aún estoy educándolo…— respondió nerviosa. Tras escuchar una breve descripción de la persona de Hidan, tanto Hanabi como Kurenai entendía porque no quería presentarlo todavía, era una persona que Hiashi, desaprobaría por completo.

.

.

.

.

.

Han pasado poco más de cuatro meses desde que Hinata tuvo su primer encuentro con Hidan, era diciembre y se acercaba el año nuevo, y Hinata, se encontraba una vez más en el mismo hotel con el cual lo había hecho la primera vez, siendo esta la primera vez que Hidan y Hinata no se encontraban por razón de una "recompensa" como tal, sino por acuerdo.

—Hidan-kun…— musita Hinata, de rodillas sobre la cama y con sus manos apoyadas contra la pared. Con una fuerte embestida, puede sentir como su interior se llena una vez más del caliente semen de Hidan.

Tras hacerlo tantas veces y por tanto tiempo, sus brazos seguían firmes y sus manos apoyadas a su pared. El peso del torso de Hidan sobre su espalda se hace notorio, así como las manos de este se deslizan por su costado, cubriendo con gentilizas sus enromes senos. Instintivamente, Hinata gira su cabeza, encontrando los labios de Hidan de forma inmediata.

—Hidan-Kun…— llama Hinata, encontrando aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

—Que sucede mi querida Hinata…— responde Hidan, para seguidamente lamer el cuello de su amada, sacando un suave y dulce de gemidos de sus labios.

—Te tengo una sorpresa… un regalo del mismo Jashin para nosotros… — respondió Hinata con una sonrisa, palabras que sorprendieron al mismo Hidan, abriendo sus ojos por completo.

Hinata se sienta en posición seiza, colocando a Hidan sobre su regazo y al alcance de sus senos, cerrando sus ojos, juntando sus manos, Hinata repite las mismas palabras que había escuchado en aquel sueño, palabras que no había pronunciado hasta el momento, pero tenía una remota idea del efecto que causaría en ella.

"Gran Jiashin-sama, deja que este cuerpo fértil nutra y alimente a tu ciervo"

Era primera vez que Hidan escucha esas palabras, siente el como una gota de algo cae en su labio, de forma inmediata su lengua rebusca aquello, dándose cuenta de inmediato lo que era, aunque sus ojos ya divisaban la dulce recompensa de su Señor.

Inclinándose un poco,y levantando a Hidan por la nuca, lo escolta a su seno, el cual engulle de inmediato, saboreando la exquisita leche que brotaba del rosado pezón.

El aliento se le escapa a Hinata mientras Hidan se alimentaba se pecho, no podía negar que era exquisita la sensación, la lujuriosa lengua de Hidan tallando de su pezón, así como la dulce succión de sus labios, los cuales en ocasiones se separaban de su seno, para enseguida rebuscarlo.

No solo era el izquierdo del cual estaba pegado Hidan, podía sentir el precioso nectar escapándose de su seno derecho, empozándose en el pecho de su amante. Se relame sus labios mientras recorre el pecho de Hidan con su índice y medio, para recoger un poco del néctar de su propio cuerpo y probarlo; un sonido de satisfacción como el que se produce al saborear un majar se escapa de los labios de Hinata.

En un movimiento brusco, Hidan se levanta, sorprendiendo a Hinata, derribándola y colocándose justo arriba de ella, para inmediatamente regresar a su seno, provocando un espasmo en la peliazul, haciendo que se arque y envuelva la espalda de Hidan con sus brazos.

—Hidan-Kun… — musita Hinata, relamiéndose sus labios. Siente como por un instante Hidan se separa de su seno, incapaz de buscar la razón de esto cuando sus labios se encuentran una vez más, solo que esta vez no vienen solo, lentamente su propia cavidad se llena de la misma leche que Hidan había estado bebiendo y que tan amablemente le había llevado.

—Un pecado… no compartir este regalo de Jashin contigo, mi querida Hinata… — susurra provocativo Hidan, antes de regresar al seno de su mujer. A Hidan le tomo unos cinco minutos completos "ordeñar" a Hinata, para ese momento, la peliazul había llegado a un segundo orgasmo, apenas y quedaban fuerzas en su cuerpo, su respiración ligeramente acelerada y su mirada era ligeramente nublada, casi pérdida.

Para cuando Hinata se recupera de la ola de placer que la había invadido, se encontraba en los brazos de Hidan, con su cabeza pegada al pecho de este y abrigada por el cobertor de la cama. Un sutil movimiento de su cabeza es suficiente para que Hidan baje su mirada, encontrando a una Hinata ingenua y esta a un Hidan sonriente.

Hinata le sonríe de vuelta antes de hundir nuevamente su rostro en el pecho Hidan una vez más, feliz de seguir al lado de aquel hombre.

—Hidan-kun… — llama Hinata, levantando nuevamente su mirada hacia Hidan, quien acaricia la mejilla a forma de respuesta — Hidan-kun, nunca lo he preguntado… lo cual es extraño a estas alturas, pero… ¿qué demanda Jashin-sama?

—Masacre… — responde malicioso Hidan, palabras que no inmutan del todo a Hinata. Hidan se sienta, dejando a Hinata recostada con la mirada fija en él mientras le explica lo que busca Jashin —satisfacer a Jashin-sama es traer muerte y miseria al mundo, aquellos que siguen al gran Jashi-sama están obligados a asesinar en su nombre, ¡llevar las almas de los estúpidos he incrédulos ante ÉL!— sentencia, alzando sus manos al cielo

—Quiere decir que… — llama nuevamente Hinata, con voz calma y suave, haciendo que Hidan se gire para entregarle la mirada maniaca, la cual ya estaba acostumbrada —. ¿Cada vez que lo hacemos, es porque has tomado la vida de una o más personas y Jashin-sama te permite verme?— pregunta la peliazul, muy calmada ante la severidad de sus palabras.

Hidan se recuesta al lado de Hinata, entregándole un beso frenético por respuesta, el cual ella acepta y corresponde de inmediato. —Ya veo… — replica Hinata calma, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Hidan.

Ya Hinata sospechaba esto desde hace tiempo, pero no le había dado mucha importancia debido a que disfrutaba más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado de la compañía de Hidan, así mismo, el saber la raíz de su relación, de que sus encuentros era tras la muerte de alguien no la afecto en lo más mínimo, en el pasado, le hubiera repugnado, se le hubiese revuelto el estómago, probablemente vomitado, sin mencionar que se hubiera aterrado y hasta cierto punto, enloquecido de histeria; pero ahora, le resultaba de lo más normal aquello, causando ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de su cuerpo o su psique.

—Hidan-kun… ¿hay más como tú, más seguidores de Jashin? — pregunta incrédula la peliazul.

—Si los hay… ya no se encuentran en Japón — responde Hidan, recostándose nuevamente sobre su almohada —Cuando Jashin-sama me llamó, yo solo tenía diez años— una sonrisa placentera se dibuja en Hidan por recordar su primera matanza —en aquel entonces, cuando fui guiado con los otros seguidores de Jashin-sama, habían decenas, casi una centena de ellos, pero ahora… o se han movido a otros países, o han muerto sirviendo a Jashi-sama, o el peor de los casos… han sufrido la muerte de un perro a manos de un hermano por intentar abandonar a Jashin-sama.

Aquellas palabras confirman otras de las sospechas de Hinata. Había entrado en un mundo del cual no se puede salir, si Jashin le permite desaparecer a la vista de todos para tener sexo donde le plazca, le enseñó esa plegaria en sus sueños la cual, le permitio amamantar sin siquiera estar embarazada, ¿qué le impide a Él atormentarla si quisiera, si lo desobedeciera o abandonara?

Claro está, abandonar a Jashin no se encontraba en los planes de Hinata, hacía ya un tiempo que su cordura se había quebrado, y por más que Hinata seguía siendo Hinata, en ella habitaba la lujuria y el deseo, sin mencionar que… amaba a Hidan, no podía negarlo a estas alturas, lo amaba con todo su corazón, se sentía completa al estar a su lado, segura y salva al encontrarse entre sus brazos, y este sentimiento no era en una sola dirección.

Si bien, al inicio, ante los ojos de Hidan, Hinata no era más que un objeto de placer y de alabanza por ser la bendición de Jashin para él por servirle fielmente, esta se había transformado y correspondido a los sentimientos de la peliazul, muestra de esto, era el hecho del ligero cambio en la personalidad de Hidan, quien había aceptado y estaba poniendo a prueba las lecciones de Hinata para poder hacer oficial su relación con su familia.

—Hidan-kun… ¿si me convierto en tu mujer… yo también tendría que matar?— pregunta Hinata, en esta ocasión se veía un poco cabizbaja.

—¡CLARO QUE NO MUJER!— responde Hidan sobresaltado, sorprendiendo a Hinata con esas palabras —. Al menos que Jashin-sama te lo ordene… — agrega malicioso. Hinata, era la "bendición de Hidan" su mujer, su única función era la de recompensarlo por servir a Jashin, matar era secundario para Hinata, si ella deseaba presentar una ofrenda de sangre a Jashin, corre por su cuenta, sin embargo, si Jashin le ordena a Hinata matar con la frecuencia de Hidan, no le quedaría de otra más que obedecer, pero ese no era el caso de la peliazul.

—Aunque… — añade Hidan a su explicación, rodándose hacia Hinata y acariciando la mejilla de esta —tendrás que matar por lo menos una vez… y eso sería en nuestra boda Hinata-chan— agrega malicioso y deseoso de que llegara ese día. Hinata había aceptado que pasaría el resto de su vida al lado de Hidan, y he de ahí su razón de dejarle un grato recuerdo a su familia con una boda convencional, ya que, estar al lado de Hidan, significa vivir bajo el gobierno de Jashi, ella podía imaginarse cuan "roja" podía ser una boda de Jashin… la cual, no había preguntado hasta el momento.

Una boda bajo la doctrina de Jashin, significa aceptarlo por completo. El ajeno a Jashin, debe realizar una ofrenda de sangre, realizar un sacrificio a Jashin, aunque esta no podía ser una muerte ordinaria; debía de ser una verdadera matanza, significaba mutilar a su víctima hasta su último aliento, además de "bañarse" en la sangre de la misma. Una boda de Jashin no requiere de muchos testigos más que el mismo Jashin, la boda pude llevarse a cabo por la misma pareja, o por otros seguidores de Jashin si estos lo desean.

—Sabes Hidan-kun— llama Hinata alegre, lo cual extraña a Hidan —creo que ya estás listo para conocer a mi padre— comenta Hinata mientras se sienta, acompañada por un sorprendido y alegre Hidan:

—¡Por fin voy a conocer a tu progenitor mi querida Hinata, la razón de tu existencia!— exclama Hidan, sacando una risa de la peliazul. Siempre le alegraba escuchar hablar a Hidan de esa manera tan "poética"… más que alegrarle, le parecía cómico, pero le gustaba mucho ese aspecto de él; ya que esas palabras siempre son honestas.

Hinata asiente, pero de inmediato se coloca pensativa —aunque… aún queda el hecho de que mi hermana reconozca tu voz…— musito Hinata, quien rápidamente le quito importancia y añadió con una sonrisa —conociéndola, me llevara a un lugar separado después y me lo dirá en secreto, aprovechare ese momento para explicarle, ¡vamos a bañarnos para salir!.

Hinata se baja de la cama y se encamina al baño, solo para ser interceptada en el umbral por Hidan, llegándole desde atrás, pasando sus brazos por debajo de estas para agarrarle con fuerza los senos y besarla en el cuello — ¿solo a bañarnos… Hinata-cha…?— pregunta maliciosos mientras se deleita de los gemidos de Hinata.

Hinata se gira, su izquierda se posa en la mejilla de Hidan, mientras que su derecha baja hasta el pene de este el cual empezaba a endurecerse, proceso que ella misma se encarga de acelerar —no esperaba menos de ti… Hidan-kun— responde coqueta la peliazul, logrando dibujar una vez más aquella sonrisa maniaca en Hidan quien la levanta por sus caderas y se introduce en el baño con ella.

.

.

.

.

.

Empezaba anochecer cuando el peculiar dúo deja el hotel, justo en la entrada de este, Hinata siente su teléfono, lo saca de su bolso viendo el número de Kurenai en la pantalla.

—¡Kurenai-san!— contesta Hinata animada y dispuesta a darle la noticia, cosa que no puede y la sonrisa que mostraba su rostro, rápidamente se desdibuja dando paso a una de preocupación, cosa que extraña a Hidan.

—¿Hinata-chan?— llama Hidan, ahora preocupado al ver como lentamente se empieza acumular estrés en Hinata, sujetando su teléfono con ambas manos hasta que finalmente, lo suelta por completo del shock recibido por la noticia de Kurenai.

—Hinata…¡Hinata!— llama Hidan, ahora, y quizás por primera vez en su vida exasperado, intenta sacudirla para que regrese en sí, pero simplemente no hay manera de sacarla del estado en el que se encontraba.

—Padre…— susurra Hinata y con aquellas palabras, las lágrimas empiezan florecer en sus ojos —Padre…

.

.

.

.

.

En el hospital central de Tokio, Kurenai observaba desde el mirador del quirófano la intervención que intentaba salvarle la vida a Hiashi, acompañada por Hanabi, quien era consolada por su primo Neji.

Un alboroto desde afuera llama la atención del trió, abriéndose de golpe la puerta, revelando a un extraño alto de piel bronceada y vistiendo como un pandillero. Antes de que siquiera puedan pronunciar protesta alguna, Hinata se asoma por el umbral con ojos llorosos contemplando la ya triste escena. Sus ojos se clavan en el mirador corriendo de inmediato hacia este, seguido de cerca por Hidan, por más que Kurenai intenta detenerla, sus ojos ya habían avistado a su padre sobre la cama del quirófano.

—¡Padre!— grita desgarrada la Hyuuga, tratando de atravesar el cristal con sus uñas.

Sus gritos de desesperación no tenían fin, las lágrimas afloran nuevamente en Hanabi quien intenta ahogar los gritos de dolor de su hermana con sus manos, Kurenai intenta acercarse a Hinata, pero es Hidan quien la sujeta, aun asi, Hinata forcejea contra el agarre de Hidan, tratando de liberarse para regresar al mirador hasta que finalmente la envuelve en sus brazos, cayendo de rodillas con Hinata mientras esta se desahoga.

Ninguno de los tres creía lo que veía, Hidan había calmado a Hinata sin pronunciar palabra alguna, para Hanabi y Kurenai, era obvio de quien se trataba él.

—¿Qué… sucedió…?— pregunta Hidan sin levantar la mirada y aferrándose a Hinata, su voz demostraba una clara furia, sus ojos, clavados en el piso eran inclementes, llenos de odio y rabia.

Alguien como Hidan jamás se había sentido de esa manera, alguien que mata por simple placer, para satisfacer a su Dios jamás había sentido lo que era la impotencia y frustración, lo que palpitaba dentro del pecho no era más que un órgano que lo mantenía vivo, pues no alojaba sentimiento alguno… hasta que conoció a Hinata, ahora… alguien acaba de quebrar ese corazón…

Toda posible alarma se dispara en Hanabi al reconocer aquella voz, sus ojos aterrados se clavan en Hidan de inmediato, pero sus labios no articulan advertencia alguna. Su hermana estaba destrozada, y encontraba consuelo en aquellos brazos, en aquel hombre que, aunque no vio, sabia de muy bien de lo que era capaz, Hanabi frunce el ceño mostrando enojo, no para aquel hombre, sino para los responsables de esto, y no pensaba dejar que se salieran con la suya.

—La policía… nos dijo que fue un atentado contra padre… — articula Hinata decidida, ganándose unas palabras de sorpresa de parte de Kurenai, y haciendo que los ojos de su hermana y de Hidan se abran por completo.

—Tiene derecho a saber Kurenai-san— replica Neji molesto al igual que su prima. Tanto Hidan como Hinata se levantan, la chica se limpia las lágrimas y pide que se explique más claro.

Kurenai suspira y regresa la mirada a los recién llegados, pero se paraliza al ver aquellos ojos en Hidan, jamás había visto tanto furia contenida en su vida, empezaban tomar un ligero color rojizo por la presión sanguínea que el mismo Hidan luchaba por no liberar. Quería gritar, quería destrozar a todo lo que tuviera a su alrededor, hacer correr sangre de forma inmediata... lo único que lo detenía de hacerlo, era que las personas en esa habitación eran familia de Hinata.

Tanto Neji como Hanabi notan esos ojos, no se trataba una persona normal, se trataban de los de un asesino, uno que reventaría dentro de poco si no se le daba un blanco que matar, un sudor frió baña a Neji y escalofrió invada de a Hanabi, pero esta última no se intimida, muy por el contrario, le gustaban, por lo menos en ese instante… ver aquellos ojos.

Hiashi fue atacado mientras salía del trabajo, apenas se montó en su carro y retrocedió, un carro lo enviste a toda velocidad por el lado del pasajero, seguidamente, otro más lo enviste por el lado del conductor; de no ser que Hiashi no quedo inconsciente al primer golpe y reacciono contra el segundo carro, moviendo el suyo un poco, evito un golpe directo. De lo contrario, no estaría en un quirófano, si no en una morgue.

—ya veo… — musita Hidan posando su mano sobre el hombro —por favor, no dejen sola a Hinata… — añade mientras se retira de la habitación. Kurenai se disponía a perseguir a Hidan, pero un golpe seco y fuerte resuena en el pasillo, sorprendiendo a todos… menos a Hinata.

Kurenai se asoma para encontrar lo que parecía la marca que un golpe con el costado de la mano en la pared, a pared se había resquebrado y había sangre en la misma.

"¿_Que rayos?_" se preguntaba aterrada Kurenai, aunque más terror le produjo escuchar a Hinata susurra el nombre de aquella persona y encontrar una sonrisa en esta _"¿Que está pasando aquí?"_ se pregunta horrorizada, y la única que parecía hacerle compañía era Neji, pues Hanabi no pudo ocultar a tiempo su mirada furiosa.

"_Malditos… Bastardos… Hijos de perra…"_ cada maldición pronunciable e impronunciable cruzaba la cabeza de Hidan, mientras dejaba un leve rastro de sangre con su andar de la herida que se había hecho al golpear la pared y de la que se hacía con sus uñas al apretar sus puños. Habían lastimado a Hinata, habían hecho llorar a Hinata, la mujer que Jashin le había entregado, y la mujer que él ama.

Un nuevo monstruo había nacido en Hidan… uno más feroz y salvaje que cualquiera que alguna vez hubiera habitado en él… uno que pensaba dar rienda suelta en los culpables de este acto. incluso sus ancestros se retorcerían de dolor y se arrepentirían de haber engendrado aquella generación ante las muertes que planeaba entregarles Hidan.

**Soy honesto, no creí posible sacar a Hidan de personaje, pero creo que he hecho un ligero OoC en él, aun que dejare que eso lo juzguen ustedes :)**

**Si han llegado hasta aquí, recuerden como fue que nació este fic, así que espero no les halla extrañado las escena de Sexo, aun que fue bastante ligera comparada con las anteriores me parece... en fin, al punto principal.**

**Quiero advertir de una vez (aun que con el cierre de este capitulo DEBERÍA... ser bastante obvio) que el próximo capitulo... me verán escribir en lo que algunos de mis lectores han llamado "mi estilo" es decir... viseras, sangre, muertes verdaderamente horribles, en resumen... lo que no se vio en el primer capitulo, verán a Hidan en TODO su esplendor :) **

**En cuanto al siguiente a ese capitulo... bueno, eso ya sera material de pesadillas, y sip, ya también lo tengo planeado :)**

**Espero no asustarlos con esto... solo informo que el M de los siguientes capítulos no sera precisamente por material sexual, si no por ¡GORE EXCESIVO! **

**Nuevamente, espero les halla gustado mi fic, estaré a la espera de sus reviews, hasta la próxima, cya :)**


End file.
